A Kind Man
by IloveTakeshi80
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi gaat naar een universiteit in Konoha, en word een kamergenoot van de pervert Hatake Kakashi . Iedereen zegt hun mening, iedereen heeft hun geheimen en drama . En Takeshi moet leren, hoe hij zijn gevoelens onder controlen kan houden .


**Hey iedereen ik besloot voor dezen account, 1 chap te uploaden van de fics die hier op zullen komen . Maar sinds ik het heel druk zou hebben, komt de rest in pasen uit ! Dit is een crossover van Reborn! en Naruto, de koppels zijn TakeshixKakashi ! **

**Please enjoy ~ **

* * *

De zomer was gedaan, dat voelde Yamamoto Takeshi . Als hij uit de trein stapte, en de koude lucht in zijn gezicht kreeg . Vandaag was 12 September, de dag dat Takeshi besloot Namimori een tijdje te verlaten . En in Konoha te gaan wonen, zijn vader was er op tegen . Maar besloot zijn zoon te laten gaan, het is maar voor zijn universiteit . In Vakenties en nadat hij gedaan is, gaat hij terug naar Namimori . Takeshi zuchte een beetje, het is best eenzaam hier alleen . Hij had het graag gehad, als zijn vrienden ook mee gingen . Maar de helft gingen naar Italie, terwijl Konoha nog in Japan is . Zijn zijn vrienden letterlijk in het buitenland . " Ik moet mijn best doen ! En alles komt goed, en de jaren zullen snel gaan ! " Zeide Takeshi tegen zijn eigen, en liep door met een trots glimlach . Maar als hij juist de trap op wou gaan ." Sorry ! " En werd opzij geduwd door iemand, die de trappen snel op liep . Takeshi die opzij werd geduwd, werd gevangen door iemand anders . Takeshi keek naar hem, en zijn ogen keken diep in zwarte ogen . Die terug naar hem keken ." Oh sorry ." Verontschuldigde Takeshi tegen de man, en ging van hem af . En keek naar hem, de man had grijs haar . En leek zoiets 25 jaar oud te zijn ." Maak niet uit ." Antwoorde de man en keek waar de jongen naar toe rende ." Die verdomme kind .." En liep door ." Huh neem me niet kwalijk ." De man keek naar hem, Takeshi slikte als de ogen weer naar hem keken ." Weet u misschien waar La Rosa apartement is ? " Zijn nieuwe school noemd Hokkaido, de jongens en meisjes zijn gesplits die nergens anders kunnen . La Sky ( meisjes ) & La Rosa ( Jongens ), Hayato lachte hem nog uit . Omdat zijn plaats zo een meisjes achtige naam heeft ." Ja .." En de man draaide zich helemaal om . " Ik ga ook naar daar, volg me ." Takeshi was sprakeloos maar knikte ja, en volgde de man naar buiten . De twee namen de bus, en zaten in stilte naast elkaar . " Ik ben Yamamoto Takeshi ik kom uit Namimori ! " Takeshi probeerde een praat te maken, het is best goed als je iemand kent . In een plaats waar je verdwaald zou voelen ." Hatake Kakashi ..."

" Komt u van hier ? Ah sorry stomme vraag .."

" Neen ik ben eigenlijk van Duitsland ." Zeide Kakashi als hij naar buiten keek, de man lijk geen gesprek te willen maken . Maar antwoorde toch Takeshi's vragen ." Oh cool ! " Takeshi glimlachte en Kakashi zeide niks verder .

De bus rit duurde niet lang, een half uur later stonde de twee . Bij de Appartement La Rosa ." Wow ! " Takeshi keek met grote ogen naar het gebouw ." Zo groot ! " En volgde snel Kakashi naar binnen ." Dank je ! " Zeide Takeshi ." Hoe kan ik je bedanken, om me te helpen naar hier te komen ? " Kakashi draaide zich niet om en liep door ." Je moet niet ." En dan was hij weg, Takeshi keek eerst verbaasd en zuchte ." Wat is met die ? " En zochte de baas van de appartement .

Kakashi ging naar de lift, en drukte op de een knop . Dat hem naar zijn verdieping brachte, en ging met zijn rug tegen de muur staan . Verdomme Naruto geeft beter zijn porno boeken terug, voor dat Kakashi een heel gebouw in een oorlogs veld verrandert . " Shit .." Kakashi dacht terug dan aan die japanse jongen, die hij ontmoete . Hij lijk niet echt iemand, die dingen snel op neemt . Hij hoopt dat Naruto en de rest, het niet erger maken om Kakashi's leven een hel te maken . Nieuwelingen betekent buitenstaanders, buiterstaanders betekent weet niks over de ander . Weet niet over de ander, betekent Kakashi's leven gaat naar de hell ." Die Uzumaki zou beter in zijn kamer zijn, voor dat ik zijn vos een castratie bezorg ." En liep naar de deur met de nummer 109 erop . En klopte er hard op, en verwachte al half dat Sasuke het open deed ." Verstopt onder zijn bed ." Was Sasuke's begroeting en ging terug naar de keuken ." Dank je ." En Kakashi ging naar Naruto's kamer, en deed de deur open . En in één keer haalde hij Naruto onder zijn bed vandaan ." Sasuke ! Verrander ! " Riep Naruto als Kakashi zijn arm pakte, en het omdraaide zo dat het pijn doet ." En nu Naruto laten we eens een mooi praatje maken, jij, ik ... " En glimlachte dat Naruto rillingen gaf ." En die boekjes die je van mij hebt gestolen . "

Takeshi vond de man of tenwel de oude vrouw, die de baas is . En legde hem uit van bepaalde regels, van wie hij best niks moet zeggen . En de uren van ontbijt, lunch en avond eten . " Kom ik breng je naar je kamer ." Takeshi liep achter haar aan, met zijn koffers in zijn één hand . En zijn tas in de ander ." Oh ja voor ik het vergeet te zeggen, je kamergenoot praat je ook maar niet tegen ." Takeshi keek verward ." Waarom niet ? "

" Hij zegt soms dingen, waar hij moet over zwijgen . Hij is een sadist en heeft al 17 kamergenoten weg gedreven ." Zeide de vrouw ." Normaal zou ik het niet zeggen, hij kan soms zo een schatje zijn . Maar zo zien anderen het niet, na dat ze een week met hem een kamer hebben gedeeld . En zeker zijn hobby dreigd, zijn kamergenoten in angst . " Takeshi lachte en voelde zich best nerveus, zou hij toch beter naar Italie zijn gegaan ? De twee gingen de lift in . " Mag ik weten wie hij is ? " Vroeg Takeshi ." Dat zie je zo Yamamoto-kun ." Takeshi glimlachte en knikte ja ." Oh ja je komt uit Namimori toch ? " Vroeg ze .

" Yep ! "

" Hoe is het daar ?"

" Best tof ik heb daar mijn beste vrienden, en het is nauwelijks slecht weer ! "

" Oh ! Dat klik me leuk, en je vrienden waar zijn ze ? "

" In Italie ik ben de enige van de groep, die naar Konoha is gegaan ."

" Jammer .." Zeide de vrouw triest ." Oh ik vind het niet zo erg, ik moet gewoon hard werken . En dan zie ik ze zo terug ! "

" Ook al werk je hard, en ook al gaat de tijd snel Takeshi . Veel dingen kunnen gebeuren in 30 seconden ." Takeshi keek naar haar, weet niet wat ze er mee bedoelde ." Oh sorry zo iets moet ik niet zeggen, ik moet je beter hoop geven . Sorry ! "

" Is niks hoor ." Plots ging de deuren open, en beide stappen uit ." Wel je kamer is ..."

" Naruto ! "

Een jongen met blond haar rende naar de lift, als hij naast Takeshi rende . " Sorry ! " Voor de Takeshi iets kon zeggen, werd hij naar voor geduwd . Op de ander persoon die achter Naruto rende, en Naruto sloot de deuren zodat hij weg kon geraken van Kakashi . Takeshi viel boven op hem Kakashi, met zijn lippen tegen die van de ander ." Oh mijn hemel .." De vrouw bloosde fell als ze weg keek ." Zeg me als jullie klaar zijn ! " Sasuke kwam naar buiten, en ging naar de lift . En keek eerst schokend en dan glimlachte ." Kakashi jij zijt zo een flirt ." Zeide hij met een grijns, Kakashi werd rood en duwde Takeshi van hem af ." Wat ? .. Jij alweer ! " Takeshi's gezicht was rood ." S-sorry ! Ik was geduwd en .."

" Laat zijn ik ben hem alweer kwijt ! " Jammerde Kakashi als hij op zijn rug ging liggen ." Heeft Naruto zijn porno boeken gestolen ? "

" Yep ."

" P-Porno boeken ! " Takeshi's gezicht kon niet roder worden, hij is gekust door een pervert ! En het ergste was zijn eerste kus, is gestolen door een pervert ! " Oh man ..." Takeshi keek niet gelukkig, moet zijn eerste dag zo eindigen ? ! " Oh jullie zijn klaar, fijn dan kunnen jullie elkaar beter leren kennen ! " Glimlachte de oude vrouw . " Huh ? " Kakashi keek verwarrend als Takeshi, alleen was zijn gezicht niet zo rood als de jongere japanse . " Hatake-Kun ontmoet je nieuwe kamergenoot . "

" Kamergenoot ik weet niks ..."

" Omdat je niet veel keuze hebt, als je dezen weg jaag ." Kakashi kreeg rillingen als hij de donkere aura, opmerkte van de oudere vrouw ." Dan gooi ik jou ook buiten ! "

" Wat ! "

" Wacht ! " Takeshi stond op als hij met grote ogen, naar hun keek ." Mijn kamergenoot is ..." Kakashi's ogen gingen ook wijd open, en Sasuke begon te lachen . " Dit is geweldig wacht maar dat Naruto dit weet ! " Kakashi's mond viel open ." Neeeeeeee ! "

De schok was groot, Takeshi stond in de living van zijn nieuwe woning . Het was een rommel overal lag, kleren, vuil, boeken die Takeshi voornam dat het porno boeken waren ." Hoe lang geleden was het, dat je had opgeruimd ? " Vroeg Takeshi aan Kakashi, die op de zetel ging zitten . En een porno boekje nam ." Huh ... Eens nadenken .. Een week geleden, nee 5 dagen .." Takeshi's mond viel open, als hij bleek werd . Dat Kakashi zo lang moet nadenken, betekent niet veels goed . " Ik ruim dan maar op .." Zeide Takeshi ." Laat zijn .."

" Maar zo kun je ..."

" Ik ruim op ga jij maar u kamer, nachecken en uitpakken .." Takeshi bloosde een beetje, als Kakashi zo behulpzaam klonk ." Wat ? " Kakashi merkte het en keek weg van zijn boek ." Niks ! " En rende naar zijn kamer, als hij de deur sloot . " ... "

Takeshi voelde zijn hart snel kloppen, als zijn gezicht warm aan voelde . Hij moet zeker goed blozen zijn, en ging zitten op de grond . Als hij zijn gezicht tegen zijn knieen duwde, als zijn vrienden hier waren . Zullen ze zeggen dat het niet Takeshi was, Takeshi gedraagd zich nooit ... Maar ..

Takeshi dachte terug aan de kus, de kus was warm en zacht . Takeshi sloeg dan zijn eigen, nee zo kan hij niet denken ! Hij moet nu zijn spullen uitpakken, en Kakashi bedanken voor de 2 dingen . Die hij voor hem heeft gedaan, misschien kunnen ze goede vrienden worden ! Met dat in gedachte begon, Takeshi alles uit te pakken . Hij plaatste foto's op zijn bureau, 1 van zijn vrienden allemaal . Voor dat ze elkaar verwel wensde, en de ander van zijn vader . Takeshi mist hem al ." Vader ... " Plots ging zijn GSM blijkbaar krijgt hij een berichtje, Takeshi nam zijn GSM en zag dat het van Tsuna was .

_Hey Yamamoto ik wou weten hoe het met u was, ik en de rest zijn veilig geland gister avond . Sorry dat we niks laten weten, alles gaat goed hier . En bij u ? Zijt je veilig aangekomen, hoe is je kamergenoot ? _

_Dada - Tsuna _

Takeshi glimlachte als hij tranen in zijn ogen voelde komen, oh man hij moet nu niet beginnen te huilen ! Hij is nog geen dag hier, en hij mist zijn vrienden al . En stuurde een berichtje terug, dat alles goed gaat . Als hij zijn GSM weg duwde, ging hij uit de kamer . En tot zijn verrasing is alles opgeruimd, niks is meer over van al de rommel . Die Takeshi een half uur geleden zag, hij zag juist Kakashi zijn jas aan doen ." Huh Hatake-san ! " Kakashi keek naar hem, als hij zijn tas pakte ." Ja ? "

" Dank je voor vandaag ! "

" Huh ? "

" Om me te helpen, de weg naar de appartement te vinden . En de rommel .." Wel hij moet niet echt hem daar voor bedanken, maar hij is maar goed niet zo één . Die alles op de ander duwd, zodat hij het makkelijk heeft ." Is niks dat zeide ik toch ." En draaide zich om ." Maar laat me tenminste je terug bedanken ."

" Wel laat eens zien, oh ik denk dat ik het weet ." Grijnsde Kakashi ." Wat dan ? Zeg het ."

" Okay maar sluit je ogen ." Takeshi keek met zijn bruine ogen, verward naar Kakashi ." Wel ? "

" Waarom ? "

" Wel ik zeg dat je het moet doen, zodat je me kan bedanken ."

" Oh okay ." En sloot zijn ogen, domme zet Takeshi . Als Takeshi zijn ogen sloot, voelde hij twee handen op zijn schouders . En iets op zijn lippen, Takeshi opende zijn ogen . En keek in schok naar Kakashi . Takeshi duwde hem weg ." Hatake-san ! "

Kakashi likte zijn lip, als hij glimlachte . " Wel ik moet gaan, ik ga werken . Zie je morgen ! " En dan was hij weg zonder veel uitleg, over de kus die hij juist had met Takeshi . Takeshi viel op de grond, en keek met grote ogen naar de deur . Die dicht sloeg als Kakashi weg ging .

Kakashi's gezicht was rood, hij kan niet geloven dat hij dat heeft gedaan . En liep naar de lift, hij moet het vergeten en gewoon gaan werken .

Takeshi lag op de grond, als zijn ogen naar de plafon keek . " Zo eindigt blijkbaar mijn dag ."

" Hallo ! Nieuwe jongen ! " Riep een stem Takeshi keek op, als zijn deur open ging ." Naruto dat is .."

" Shut up ik wil het weten van hem ! " Riep Naruto als hij naar Takeshi ging, en hem bij de kraag nam ." Huh hallo ik .."

" Mij kan het niet schelen wat je naam is, op dit moment natuurlijk ! Maar is het waar ? Hebben jij en die pervert demoon gekust ! " Takeshi keek naar Naruto en dan naar Sasuke ." Wat nou ? Kijk niet naar mij, alsof het mij schuld is ." Het is jou schuld .." Wel huh ja .. Maar het was omdat .."

" Oh nee geef mij niet de schuld, van ' jij heb mij geduwd ' ik zeide niet dat jullie moesten kussen ! "

" Huh sorry maar .."

" En dan zijt je echt zijn kamergenoot ? ! "

" Ja .."

" Dat is te merken ..." Sasuke keek rond in de verbaasde, opgeruimd living ." Of tenwel heeft hij alles in zijn kamer gewoon geduwd, of ten wel zitten we verkeerd ." En liep naar de kamer van Kakashi, Naruto keek met zijn blauwe ogen naar Takeshi . Takeshi voelde dat de blauwe ogen kwaad keken, en dat zag je ook op de blonde's gezicht . " Waa .." Maar Takeshi werd onderbroken door Sasuke ." Yep Kakashi heeft gewoon alles in zijn kamer geduwd ." En pakte Naruto aan zijn kraag, en trok hem weg van Takeshi ." Oi ! Sasuke .."

" Oi nieuweling het eten is zo klaar, kom mee naar onder ." Zeide Sasuke tegen Takeshi, als hij Naruto negeerde . Takeshi knikte ja en volgde de twee naar onder, het was een heel groot zaal helemaal aan de onderste verdieping . Takeshi nam maar iets, maar pakte ook melk om te drinken ." Melk ? " Naruto keek naar Takeshi, die 2 brikjes melk meenam ." Ja ! Ik ben dol op melk ." Takeshi straalde als hij het zegt, Naruto sloot zijn ogen ." Hij straald verdomme hard ."

Takeshi ging bij Sasuke en Naruto zitten, en toen kwamen er anderen ." Hey wie is dit ? " Vroeg een jongen met kort bruin haar ." Een nieuweling domme Kiba ." Antwoorde een ander jongen, die gaapte en zijn hoofd op 1 hand leunde . " Stop met ruzie maken ." Zeide één van de dikste, voor de ander die Kiba noemd . Iets kan zeggen tegen de ander ." Jullie geruzie laat mijn honger zakken, en als dat gebeurd maak ik jullie af . " Takeshi slikte als hij vuur, in de ander zijn ogen zag ." Splits Choji en zijn eten nooit, tenzij je dood wilt zijn ." Fluisterde Naruto tegen Takeshi als hij, aan zijn noodles was slurpen ." Stop met slurpen idiot ." Zeide Sasuke tegen hem, als hij met zijn vork in de tomaten prikte ." Shut up . "

" Mah mah geen ruzie maken ."

" Oh ja Yamamoto dat is jou naam toch ? "

" Ja ! En jullie zijn huh .."

" Uchiha Sasuke ."

" Uzumaki Naruto ."

" Ik ben Yamamoto Takeshi ! Dit is mijn eerste dag in Konoha ! "

" Van waar kwam je dan ? " Vroeg Sasuke als hij van zijn thee genoot ." Namimori ik ben alleen gekomen, mijn vrienden zijn in Italie op dit moment ." Lachte Takeshi als hij, Naruto en Sasuke een gesprek hielde, keek Kiba lastig naar hun ." Blijkbaar worden we negeerd jongens ." En keek naar Shikamaru en Choji, die zelf een gesprek hadden ." Oi ! Negeer jullie mij ook ! "

" Hou je mond Kiba, je stoort mijn rust . " Zeide Shikamaru ." Je breek mijn hart man .." Jammerde Kiba ." Neem me niet kwalijk Kiba-san .. " Kiba draade zich snel om, en zijn wangen werden rood . En hij glimlachte als hij in de 7de hemel kwam ." Wat is er Hinato-kun ? " Takeshi keek naar de jongen, met lavender ogen die naast Kiba stond ." Mag ik hier zitten ..."

" Natuurlijk ! Natuurlijk ! " En ging beetje opzij, zodat Hinato kon gaan zitten . Takeshi glimlachte naar hem ." Hallo ik ben Yamamoto Takeshi ."

" Aangenaam ik ben Hyuuga Hinato ." En wou Takeshi een hand geven, maar Kiba stopte hun ." Kiba-san ? " Takeshi merkte het en ging terug zitten, en Kiba antwoorde niet ." Bah Kiba wees niet zo jaloers ." Zeide Naruto als hij grijnsde . " Hou je mond ! "

" Kiba is jaloers ~ Kiba is jaloers ~ " Sasuke zuchte ." Jij moet juist zeggen ."

" Wat was dat bastard ! "

Takeshi lachte en dronk van zijn brikje melk .

De ander twee hadden hun ook voorgesteld, de avond was snel gegaan . En Takeshi ging terug, ." Oh ja Takeshi werk je ? "

" Ik ? Neen nog niet maar ik ga werk zoeken ! "

" Oh laat ons dan iets weten, als je werk zoek dan kunnen we je helpen . " Shikamaru dacht even na ." Behalve dan Sasuke en Hinato natuurlijk, die twee hebben werk die wij echt niet kunnen krijgen ."

" Wat is het ? "

" ... "

" Laat maar zijn haha .." Takeshi is blij als hij terug zijn kamer is ." Ciao jongens tot morgen ! " Zeide Naruto als hij, Sasuke en Takeshi de lift in gingen ." Bye bye ! " De 3 stonden in stilte in de lift, Takeshi wilt iets zeggen . Maar voor de eerste keer is hij te nerveus, en hij heeft niet veel te zeggen . Tegen de ander twee . Als ze de lift uit stapte, wensde Takeshi hun tenminste goedenacht ." Goedenacht ."

" Goedenacht ." Antwoorde Sasuke terug en Naruto knikte zijn hoofd ja ." Jij ook ." En de twee gingen naar hun kamers, Takeshi zuchte en ging naar zijn kamer . Hij opende de deur en sloot het, en ging naar zijn slaapkamer . Als hij op zijn bed ging liggen, dach hij ervan dat hij beter vroeg . Zou opstaan als hij een job wilt zoeken . En voor dat Takeshi het wist, viel hij in slaap .

* * *

**Ja Male!Hinata zal er ook bij zijn, plus het zal ook drama in zitten . En in de volgende chapter, die langer zou zijn komen we meer koppels tegen . Die zullen komen ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
